Dire
by TerraLovesBB
Summary: Shizuo witnesses the tragic death of Mairu and Kururi and can do nothing to save them. Eventual Shizaya. Rated M. Dark theme's.
1. Chapter 1

**Dire**

 **Chapter One**

Ikebukuro was a bloodthirsty city located in the shadowed depths of Tokyo, Japan shrouded in mystery and preserved by calamity. This metropolis was a web of lies and deceit, spun by an information broker with a love for humans. This place had a certain eerie presence which sucked you in and surrounded you with constant gang violence. An urban jungle filled with hunters and the hunted. If you kept your head down and your voice low you'd survive for another day.

Few people struck fear into the hearts of all men and women alike, hushed names whispered in secret with connections to dangerous individuals. Shiki, the Headless Rider, and two names which sent chills down the backs of all who had ever lived to meet them face to face. Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara were those such people, each with dark past's and enemies in many places.

It was a rather peaceful day in Ikebukuro, at least by Shizuos observation. Work had come by calmly, well as calm as debt collection went, and not a single scum bag was left bloodied and traumatized by Shizuos very hands. At the moment he was enjoying a leisurely walk through the darkened streets when his phone began to ring. The number was blocked but Shizuo naively answered anyway.

" Hello," Shizuo demanded, a blood curdling scream was his only answer which in turn sent shivers down his spine.

Usually Shizuo despised violence of all kind, but he distantly recognized the scream in which he heard.

" Who the hell is this," Shizuo demanded, oddly stated though his mind spun with questions.

" My name is Ryukagi Chow and I'm afraid the screams you just heard were our unsatisfied guest's. Perhaps you know them, they go by the names Mairu and Kururi Orihara," the voice was thick with a dark drawl.

Shizuo held his phone in a death grip, dreading the out come of this phone call, " What the fuck did you do to them," he snapped.

" Well you see one of the little brats attempted to bite my men so we ripped out her pretty little teeth. Honestly we didn't want to hurt them to bad, until you could make it that is," the voice seemed over confident and sarcastic and Shizuo HATED it.

" If you lay a fucking finger on them I'll -," Shizuo was suddenly cut off by a hysterical laugh on the other line.

" You'll what Shizuo Heiwajima? Come find me? I'm counting on it," Shizuo could practically hear the other man's smirk.

" If you really wanna save them then meet me on the top of Mikages Martial Arts at twelve o'clock and be punctual we wouldn't want my knives to accidentally slip," then as suddenly as he had called Ryukage had hung up.

Shizuo could practically feel his rage consume his whole being, blinding him with fury as he quickly called his closest friend Celty, knowing she would always help. You might be asking why Shizuo was keen on saving Mairu and Kururi, the relatives of his arch enemy and the answer was simple. He was quite fond of them. Unlike Izaya they held a more optimistic and mystical energy around like the sun or some shit.

Shizuo wasn't the most poetic.

When Shizuo arrived on the rooftops of Mikages Martial Arts with the Headless Rider he was expecting a group of stupid thugs, not Mairu and Kururi tied up, covered in blood, and barely hanging on to life. Shizuo's instincts kicked in and before he could properly asses the situation he was rushing to their rescue. He could see the helpless plea in Mairu's broken eye's and when he reached them, two ear deafening gun shot's exploded. Hitting their target and as if in slow motion Shizuo watched the silver bullets hit their targets with professional aim. If it hadn't been for the mouth gags Mairu and Kururi would've screamed out in pain as crimson blood poured from their stomach's.

" So there are thing's that even Ikebukuro's strongest man can't do? Give my condolences to Izaya Orihara and his family, and when you tell them how you couldn't save their precious daughter's and beloved sister's do it with a guilty conscious and broken spirit," the voice of Ryukage Chow taunted.

Shizuo swore he would never forget that voice and for the first time in years Shizuo shed tears as held Mairu and Kururi's bodies, the life draining quickly from them. Shizuo tore the gags from the twins mouths in his overwhelming panic. He could hardly seen with his tears blinding him and when Kururi, blood bubbling from her mouth, mumbled a broken ' Iza-nee' Shizuo truly broke. He was so consumed that he jumped like a small child when a soft tap startled him on the shoulder.

Suddenly Celty's PDA flashed and with it a new found hope, ' We need to take them to Shinra's and stop the bleeding.'

Shizuo followed Celty's calm lead and stopped the bleeding as the Headless Rider rushed them to the underground doctor's. And upon arrival Shinra went straight to work leaving Shizuo alone as a twisted darkness swallowing him whole. All the while repeating the phrase " I'm so sorry," again and again. Wringing his hands to the point of blood and bruising.

Celty sat across from him, the house a creeping silent as she observed Shizuo, never had she seen him cry, in all her year's of knowing the debt collector. The sight brought her to a crushing fear and shallow feeling budding in the pit of her stomach. How would Izaya take this? Izaya who secreted his love for the small twin's and only ever wanted their protection. Celty felt sick as she remembered the time Izaya had begged for her protection over the twin's and for the first time she had failed and now two innocent children, caught up in all this mess, were fighting for their lives.

Celty had to find Izaya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dire Review's :**

 **nameless feeling : I know poor Mairu and Kururi! Thank you for your awesome review though and keep reading to find out ㈴2.**

 **Dire**

 **Chapter Two :**

 **The Law of Action-Reaction**

There were few time's when Shinra's dark personality would come to light, it was like a twisted, sadistic, side of him coupled with a slightly psychotic smile. The underground doctor had tried everything in his arsenal to save the dying twin's but to no avail. So there he stood, covered in dark crimson blood and the rancid smell of death, the only prize of his greatest failure being the constant beeping of the flat line.

Shinra didn't cry. Why would he? He hardly knew the twins. Still a numb feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, he felt nothing, nothing, nothing and with an almost eerie calm he washed the blood from his hands and stepped out of the operation room.

Shinra distantly thought of his precious Celty and how this horrifying mess would effect her. He never wanted to see her hurt, or mourn, or see the world for what it truly was, a morbid death bed with no escape. Celty was too kind and naïve and soon she would see that Shinra couldn't fix everything. Humans were fragile thing's and death was always waiting for them around the corner.

So as he approached his living room, ready to deliver the worst news to the love of his life he stumbled upon Shizuo's form. The debt collectors head was bowed as he sat upon the couch, he was shaking and covered in blood and, Shinra observed with misplaced curiosity, inflicting damage upon his own hands, which were covered in blood and bruising a deep purple color. Possible broken or fractured.

" Shizuo," Shinra spoke, his face neutral and eyes hard.

Shizuo's head snapped up as he bolted into a standing form before the underground doctor he knew in his heart that Mairu and Kururi weren't in the land of the living by the expression on Shinra's face. Celty stood up as well and naïvely still held onto hope that the twins had made it through.

" I'm calling Izaya and when he gets here I want you gone," Shinra spoke with an inner darkness which sent chills down Celtys spine.

Shizuo's eyes were red and puffy from crying and he felt a slight pang of rage at the thought of Izaya, still his eyes were steel when he faced Shinra and spoke, " I want to see them before I go."

Before Shinra could protest Shizuo marched off to the operation room and stepped inside. The room was dingy and looked more like a torture chamber than a place meant for saving lives and in the middle of the pastel room were two bodies with a white sheet draped upon them. Shizuo wasn't weak by any means but like a coward he refused to remove the sheet. Instead he bowed his head and spoke.

" I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, maybe there are thing's I can't do but whoever this piece of shit was that shot you I'm going to find him and end him. I swear so don't worry you guys just rest and leave this too me," Shizuo's voice broke as he continued on, " You Izanii is coming now so I have to go but I won't ever forget you I promise."

When Shizuo walked out of the operation room Shinra was waiting for him, leaning against the wall, " Shizuo I want you to tell me who did this, and don't leave anything out."

Shinra looked manic as he spoke those words and Shizuo retold the deafeningly horrendous story.

With those last words Shizuo walked out of Shinra's apartment a changed man. Because of him two kid's have died and their death's were on his very being. He was only human and when he needed his monstrous strength the most it abandoned him. He would find this coward, he was the true monster and he would kill him with his bear hands.

That very night Shizuo lay awake in bed haunted as nightmares over came his dreams and he fell into a restless sleep. Minute's passed or maybe even hour's, Shizuo was unsure when the sudden creak of his bed and dip in the mattress stirred him awake. He was not alone he registered dreamily as he began to open his eyes a dark figure loomed over him. A familiar sight, with haunting amber eye's glowing in the darkness. The fuzzy ends of the shadowed parka hanging onto Shizuo's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dire Review's :**

 **Naturesshadows : No, thank you for your awesome review! This is only my second fanfiction story so thanks for the support. My story is kinda writing itself so stick around and find out what happens next and enjoy!**

 **nameless feeling : Izaya crying?! Now that I gotta see... or write xD Any who thnx for the review! They really motivate me!**

 **Dire**

 **Chapter Three :**

 **Horrible Sanity**

Izaya Orihara was a sinister individual and against all evidence a sincere and sensitive human at heart. His inner most thought's were constantly guarded with a severe paranoia, impenetrable and immovable. The information broker was a being of love and through his own twisted way shared that love and severe fascinating, bordering on obsession, with all of humanity. Human being's were wonderful creatures born with savage reflexes and cowardly instinct's. What amazing thing's to observe, so filled with fear and love and sorrow and emptiness.

He was born and raised in an average household with hardworking parent's who were constantly over sea's on business, leaving their eldest son to watch and raise his two younger sister's alone. It was by Izaya's own mouth that Mairu and Kururi's personalities were twisted and manipulated as they grew older. Izaya was mixed up with bad people, carnivorous murder's who would end a man's life without a moment's hesitation and the thought of Mairu and Kururi becoming involved sent a horrifyingly distasteful chill down his spine. As human as humans came, he carried in his heart a fondness over the siblings he had raised.

So in order to protect those precious twin's Izaya made them hate him. Hate him with a horrid vengeance so they would never know his world. Never experience the lingering monster's of his past and present. He fondly remembered the day he had signed the pair up for Martial Art's, he had wanted the girls to be able to protect themselves in dangerous situation's, and living in Ikebukuro, danger was a constant...

So how than had he ended up in Shizu-chan's house, in Shizu-chan's bed with the needle of neuromuscular blocking agents dripping from Shizu-chan's monsterous arm. He hadn't remembered the walk to his apartment complex, or how he climbed in through the window, everything was fuzzy and though he hadn't realized it the world around him was fuzzy because of the saltwater tears which stumbled from his crimson eye's.

Distantly and with a shapeness he felt Shizuo tense, his eye's adjusting to the light of dawn. The neuromuscular blocking agents must have worked because the debt collector made no move to murder him in cold blood.

" Shizu-chan," Izaya whispered.

The information broker barely recognized his own voice, it sounded watery, broken, weak. Izaya Orihara was many things but weak was never one of them, at least not before this very night. The night Izaya had miscalculated and allowed his enemies to kill the two humans closest to him. The siblings he had raised and moulded. Mairu and Kururi had possessed no faults. None. And now their bodies were left cold and bloodied in Shinra's operation room. A white sheet covering them.

Izaya had always hated the color white. He chuckled darkly at the irony that the three people he cherished most were all together, except two were now dead. Murdered. In cold blood. It wasn't the fact that they were his precious humans who had been killed that darkened the world around him it was something that even the genious Izaya couldn't process. Something with a deeper meaning, like he was slowly shattering both mentally and physically.

So how did Shizuo Heiwajima factor into all this? Izaya was unsure. Maybe it was the fact that he had seen the murderer, Mikage, in person. Maybe it was because of the way he stopped the twin's bleeding in order to save their lives. Maybe it was the fact that he was the last one to see them alive and that connected them somehow. Or maybe it was the way he stayed through the night in an effort to make sure they had made it through, or the way Shinra's described him saying his farewells.

Izaya was not a person of apologies.

" Have you ever heard the saying, ' I became insane, with long intervals of horrible insanity' by Edgar Allen Pie," Izaya suddenly asked his words seeming void of all emotion.

" A protozoan monster like you probably wouldn't understand poetry. Would you like a demonstration," Izaya reached into the black pocket of his parka and pulled out his blade.

Flipping open the knife Izaya held it to his neck, " Imagine me cutting into my neck day after day expecting different results every time. That's true insanity. Or perhaps horrible sanity. What do you think Shizu-chan?"

The blade began to ever so slightly cut the information broker's neck, a thin red line of blood leaking down his hand. His eyes which held such brightness darkening with a dull brokenness.

As quickly as the blade had come, it was closed and put back into his pocket, another needle replacing the empty one that had been injected into Shizuo.

" Shizu-chan let's be numb together. If only for a little while," than lifting up the needle Izaya injected it into his own arm and gently layed his head onto Shizuo's soft pillows.

Closing his ruby eye's Izaya drifted into a haunting sleep disguised as a peaceful slumber. All the while a pair on shining blue eyes watching him carefully.

That was true poetry. Or perhaps horrible sanity. You decide...


	4. Chapter 4

**Dire Review's :**

 **nameless feeling : The story so far for me is a little strange because I can't quite figure out how Shizuo and Izaya's relationship will progress. I'm just kinda winging it and going with the flow xD but your review's are much appreciated! Thanks!**

 **Dire**

 **Chapter Four :**

 **Hundredfold Grief**

That morning when Shizuo woke to the sound of fist's rasping at his door, his muscle's stiff and aching, Izaya was gone. The only evidence being the emptied needles of whatever-that-shit-was placed haphazardly upon his bedside cabinet alongside the Izaya shaped dent in his pillows. The rancid smell of the flea surrounded Shizuo, causing his quick temper to swell. Last night had felt almost like some kind of twisted, fucked up dream and though Shizuo's had the undeniable urge to throw a bending machine at the information broker, the thought of Mairu and Kururi stopped him in his mental track's. Could he really hurt the flea? He was hurting enough already right? Even an insect like Izaya had to feel some sort of emotional turmoil after the twin's had passed on. Shizuo tried to imagine what life would be like had Kasuka passed away at such a young age. The thought sent a nauseous feeling through his body, and a lump had formed in his throat. No he would leave the flea to mourn in privacy, alone, and let him live yet another day.

Getting up from his bed Shizuo's muscle's protested as he made his way to the door. All his anger from earlier had seemingly vanished, along with the urge to rip the door from it's hinges. When opening the door he was suddenly face to face with an erratic Celty. The Headless Rider was pacing back and fourth and stopped with a quickness which stopped when met with a drained and pale looking Shizuo.

' Shizuo, thank goodness your okay. Have you seen Izaya? Shinra's really worried. Mairu and Kururi's bodies are missing along with an array of Shinra's medicine we were scared Mikage might have gotten to you,' Celtys typed out with a quickness.

Shizuo's felt his anger surge and the part of the door he had been holding cracked with a disgusting force.

" What do you mean the bodies were fucking stolen! Who would take their fucking bodies," Shizuo raged, his voice taking on a strangled and throaty sound.

Celty was honestly a little terrified by how ferocious and angry Shizuo's voice sounded. It was unsettling and all together disturbing. It sent shivers down her spine.

' Last night after you left Izaya rushed over but Mairu and Kururi's bodies were already gone and only a little note was left,' the Headless Rider explained.

Taking a deep breath Shizuo asked with a disturbing calm, " What did the letter say?"

' I took a picture of it before Izaya snatched it up and left,' the transporter replied swiftly and with purpose.

Typing into her phone she suddenly held the digital picture out to Shizuo who than studied the note closely.

The picture was of a small, white, and wrinkled piece of torn paper, blood spots staining it in some places. Written in scribbled and almost unreadable letters in the center of that piece of paper were the word's **' Found you. - J.'**

" Who the hell is J," Shizuo asked after scanning the sloppy letter for some kind of clue.

' Shinra and I aren't sure and because Izaya took the letter we have no way of knowing for certain. All we know is that this J stole not only Mairu and Kururi's bodies but also some of Shinra's medical supplies and we think he's after Izaya next,' the Dullahan typed out, rushed-like.

" Screw that were going to Izaya's office I know he has some information on who these people are," the debt collector raged, turning around and began throwing his signature bartender cloths on.

Down stair's Celtys already had Shooter ready, and when Shizuo boarded the Coiste Bodhar, you could practically see the steam pouring from his ear's as he repeated, " Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill."

Someone was fucking with them and he would get to the bottom of this bullshit and find Mairu and Kururi so that they could have a proper burial. Together in eternal peace. Where no one could further harm them. This J person was going to die, brutally, for what he's done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dire**

 **Chapter Five :**

 **Something Lost and Something Gained**

What defines insanity? Madness? What defines madness? Chaos? What defines chaos... Well this is where Izaya wavers. Who has the right to judge others based on outward appearance? Doctor's who could care less whether a patient lived or died. Parents who stopped caring for their children generations back. The world was a sinful and greedy place. No matter many how many humans die. No matter how man people go day to day with a constant and unbearable pain. The world keeps spinning. Round and round and round. And eventually Izaya gets dizzy.

Dizzy. Delirious. Smiling. Crying. Curled up at night with red eye's following the constant motion of the ceiling fan. Round and round and round. Sometimes when Izaya is happy he will laugh and laugh and laugh until he cries. And sometimes when he's sad he'll smile a real, true smile that reaches his eye's.

His eye's will crinkle or maybe glare. His smile will waver and deep down his little soul will waver too. He gets thrill from the pain. Like a high you'd get from cutting. A sudden intense release. And no he doesn't need a blade, or razer. His erratic emotion's do the job nicely. Slowly carving away at his heart, his soul, his being...

Izaya doesn't believe in that shit. Never did. Believe in anything that is. How do you go through life with no faith. None. Nothing. Help. Please. Someone? Anyone? Everyone! Everything! He loves them. He loves humans so much. So much. So much. Humans are so flawed. So flawed their perfect. Every single one of them.

Perfect.

Izaya lies down in his room. His big, dark, empty room. Usually spotless with a paranoid touch of OCD, his room is trashed. Random shit scattered every which way. Books, files, papers, cloth's, trash, pictures. Tons and tons of picture's littering the floor every which way. Picture's of his precious humans, cars, building's, things job related. He was searching for something. Something important.

A single picture of the twins. Smiling. Happy. And he treasured it. Deeply. It was his only sign of weakness. He can't seem to find it. Where is it? Where are they. Where is the head. Where are his parent's. Where are the police. Where is Shinra.

Izaya's mind is swirling, losing focus, hazzy, blurry. He can't think. Remember. He really misses them. He loves them and somewhere in his mind he wonder's if they knew their older brother loved them so. His heart is breaking and he doesn't even know it. Doesn't understand what he's feeling he can't cope. Sometimes he wishes he weren't so alone in this city he loves so much. Surrounded by all the humans he loved so much.

The city suddenly feel's very empty. Lonesome. And vaguely Izaya wonders if he should visit his parents old house. Maybe. He doesn't want to get up though. His legs feel heavy, and his usually sharp mind feels numb. Broken in an unfixable way.

Izaya tries to remember the last time he saw the twins. Mairu and Kururi. The last time he talked to them. The last time he hugged them. Or showed them any affection. His stomach turned at the thought of physical contact. He couldn't be bothered to touch them.

An open bottle of anti depressents lays next to Izaya. Izaya was suscribed them by a doctor years a go but never had he considered taking them. He loved himself far too much to drug himself needlessly. At this moment in time he doesn't seem to remember how many he's taken. Or if he read the instruction's. Oh well. Turning his head slightly he grinned at the bottle. Mocking it silently. Or perhaps it's mocking him. If his searing headache is anything to go by that would be a yes.

Distantly he hears a knock at his door. Than another and another and another. Izaya would answer if he could, just to make the noise stop, but he can't seem to move. Or sleep. So he just stares at the ceiling fan, which turn's round and round and round. Izaya smile's, his eye's droop, and just before sleep over takes him his apartment door is slammed open. Followed by heavy foot steps. They get closer and closer when his bedroom door is suddenly slammed open.

Izaya can't be bothered to care so he let's unconsciousness take him into the darkness unaware of the figures standing over him.


End file.
